Blind Date
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Bo turns invisible and Tamsin reveals her true feelings. Valkubus fluff and Smutt. Just for fun


Author's note-Wrote this to pass time and for something to do. It's a little Valkubus fluff and smut. I am working on a Buffy/Lost Girl crossover and this was a way to get back into the flow of writing. It has been a long time since I put a story out. I hope you guys like this one. Ideas for the crossover would be welcome as well as reviews.

Bo woke up on a hospital bed in Lauren's lab. She didn't remember much about what happened but she remembered that she had been hurt and made her way to Lauren. She was working a case and was attacked by a creature that she had never seen before. It had bitten her and she almost blacked out. She opened her eyes to see Lauren milling around the lab and tending to her wound.

"What happened to me?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Well I don't really know what attacked you but it does not seem to have done a lot of damage. You already seem to be healing up," Lauren said kissing Bo on the head.

"Then why do I still feel like I have been hit by a truck?"

"I'll get you something for the pain," Lauren said as she picked up a needle and pushed it into Bo's IV. "I'll be right back. I just need to get a few things from the other room," Lauren said leaving Bo in the room alone. Bo rubbed her head and sighed.

Lauren was back in a moment but she looked confused. She looked around the room like she had lost something. She cussed under her breath and spoke out loud, "Are you freaking kidding me, Bo! Where did you go and I'm going to kill you myself when I find you for not listening to me!"

"What are you talking about?!" Bo said from the bed. "I'm still right here."

"Holy shit! I don't see you. I can hear you but I can't see you at all! Why are you hiding?"

"Not hiding. I'm right where you left me."

Lauren walked back over to the bed and laid her hand where Bo should be and felt her. She could feel the heat from her body and her smooth skin. Lauren knew it was Bo. "You are still here? Why can't I see you?" Lauren said shocked.

"I don't know. I've never disappeared before. This is new to me."

"Wait a minute," Lauren said grabbing a book off of the shelf in the lab. "What did you say the thing that you were after looked like?"

"I don't know. It was hairy with big teeth and claws."

"Well there are some Fae that can turn others invisible if it bites or scratches them. I'm guessing that you must have run into one of them. The effect is harmless but it does have to wear off."

"How long will that take?"

"It could be a few days to a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Bo asked.

"Well it really depends on how long it takes to go through your systems."

"Can I just heal out of it?"

"I don't think so. I think it just has to wear off. Until then just your know, wear a bell or something." Lauren said with a laugh.

"Great. Kenzi and Tamsin are going to flip."

Later that night Bo came home to find Tamsin sitting on the couch and watching a movie and Kenzi in the kitchen eating some left over pizza. She didn't say anything to either one of them and just kind of watched them. It felt a little creepy to just be watching them like she was but it was a rare chance to get to see how they acted without her around. Kenzi brought the pizza into the living room and flopped on the couch next to Tamsin and Tamsin laid her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong hon?" Kenzi asked her.

"I just don't know why I can't get her attention. I have tried everything and I thought she would have gotten the message by now. If she doesn't then I just wish that I could stop feeling this way and move on" Tamsin said with a sigh.

"Have you just tried to tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Well you have to do something. You can't give up before you even try."

So Tamsin had a crush that Bo didn't know about. That was interesting. Tamsin had never seemed interested in anyone that Bo noticed so she wondered who it could possibly be. Tamsin was more the type to actively ignore people then to have crushes. Bo thought it was cute but she also felt jealous. She had never thought about anyone with Tamsin before and suddenly she didn't like that thought at all. Maybe she was only being protective. The two women did not talk much after that but Tamsin just curled up beside Kenzi and they finished the movie. Bo watched with them. Tamsin got up to go to her room and Kenzi went out for the night. Kenzi said that she needed some air.

"I'm sure Bo will be in later and maybe you two should talk then." Kenzi said as she hugged Tamsin. Bo gasped, could Tamsin have a crush on her? Something about that thought made Bo's stomach turn flips and terrified her at the same time. She

"Yeah." Tamsin said with a shrug and started up the stairs. Bo followed her without a word. Bo was torn between wanting Tamsin to know that she was there and just watching her for a little while longer. Bo was about to say something to her when Tamsin went into the bathroom and started the water. Bo guessed that she must be getting ready to take a shower and Bo headed her to her bedroom and to lie on her bed. Bo was just lying on the bed and thinking when Tamsin walked into her room without any clothes on. Bo gasped loud enough that she thought that Tamsin must have heard her but she didn't. Tamsin picked up the picture of Kenzi and Bo that was sitting on Bo's nightstand and softly kissed the Bo in the picture.

"I want to tell you Bo, but I don't know that I can. I have never been in love before and I'm so scared. You're too perfect and I'd rather have you in my life in some way than risk not having you in my life at all," Tamsin said to the Bo in the picture and went back to take her shower. Bo got up to follow her. Bo wanted some much to touch her and comfort her and she wasn't sure where those new feelings were coming from. Tamsin was smoking hot and Bo was a little hungry but it was more than that. Bo knew she was going to have to tell her that she was there.

Tamsin jumped in the shower and let the warm water run down her shoulders and back for a moment and then she started to talk to herself. "Bo I know that I might seem like I don't like you or care about you but the truth is…the truth is…" Tamsin stopped and rested her head on the shower wall. "The truth is Bo, I think I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and when I died for you before I would do it again in a heartbeat. Geez, I can't do this!" Tamsin said in frustration. "It sounds so stupid! She would just laugh at me. Maybe I should just hope I can sleep with her and that will be enough but who am I kidding I don't think that it would be." Tamsin said to herself. Bo then heard Tamsin detach the shower head from its rest and heard the settings change. Bo almost blushed when she realized what Tamsin was doing and what she had walked in on. Bo watched as the gorgeous shadow from the behind the curtain brought the shower head down between her spread legs. Tamsin moaned and it echoed off the shower walls. Bo then heard Tamsin moan her name as the water pressure reached her most sensitive area.

Before Bo could think about what she was doing she dropped her clothes on the floor and gently reached a hand into the shower and caressed Tamsin's back. Tamsin seemed too preoccupied to notice the touch at first but she jumped back as soon as she came to her senses.

"What the fuck!?" Tamsin said reaching to turn off the shower and to grab a towel. "Who's in here? You do not want to fuck with me tonight! I'm horny, heartbroken and pissed off."

"Well I think I can help with a couple of those things," Bo said.

"Bo? Where are you and how long have you been listening to me?" Tamsin said in a pissed tone.

"I didn't really mean to listen and I'm looking right at you," Bo said touching Tamsin's hand. Tamsin almost wanted to jerk her hand back but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Why can't I see you?," Tamsin asked.

"Mishap with a Fae monster. I should wear off at some point but for the moment to seem to find myself a little transparent." Bo said and touched Tamsin's still wet face with her hands.

"You didn't hear what I said did you?" Tamsin asked with both hope and fear.

"Yeah I kind of did," Bo said.

"I…I didn't think…I sorry…I wasn't planning on saying anything…I know you don't feel that way about me. It's okay," Tamsin said as her eyes started to get blurry and warm. "Oh, never mind, I'm just going to go to bed. Tamsin started to storm off but Bo pulled her to her and kissed her. Tamsin was shocked to feel that Bo was naked and she dropped the towel that she was holding as well.

"Tamsin you think too much," Bo said kissing her and wrapping her in her arms. Bo half carried the Valkyrie to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Tamsin still couldn't see her but she felt her lips kissing her neck and nibbling her ears. Tamsin felt one of Bo's knees on either side of her body and could feel her body heat. Tamsin thought about the heat she could feel coming off of Bo and knew what it meant. Tamsin had to catch her breath and make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "I feel something for you too and I didn't know how much until I heard you in the shower tonight."

"You sure that you're not just saying all of that so that you can fuck me?" Tamsin said with a smile.

"As badly as I want to do that. I have never lied to get anyone into bed. Why would I need to when I can do this," Bo said as Tamsin felt a strong wave of charm go through her body and settle in her center. Tamsin moaned. "I think it is time that I help you finish what you started in the shower though. You look so hot when you're wet," Bo said crushing her lips to Tamsin's and Tamsin felt Bo's tongue dancing with her own.

"No fair Succubus. Using the charm already and I can't even see you naked! You even watched me shower and I would be mad if I was not so turned on by what I know you saw," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Well I guess you'll just have to use your imagination then," Bo said as she pinned Tamsin's hands above her head and kissed her neck once more. Tamsin moaned and put one hand in Bo's hair.

Tamsin caught her breath looked up and the only thing she saw of Bo at first was her bright blue eyes. Slowly all of Bo started to come back into focus and Tamsin could see that she had been right, Bo was naked. Tamsin smiled as she looked right into Bo's eyes.

"You can see me again, can't you?" Bo asked.

"Only too well, Succubabe," Tamsin said "And now that I can see you, I think it's my turn to have a little fun with you" Tamsin said flipping the succubus under her and topping her. Bo moaned in excitement. Bo raised a thigh under Tamsin's center and pressed down. Tamsin almost screamed at the contact. Tamsin then began to rub herself on Bo's thigh and Bo could feel Tamsin's warm wetness coating her. Bo's took one of Tamsin's breasts in her hand and rubbed her palm against the nipple and Tamsin continued to ride her. Bo used the other hand to steady Tamsin as she rocked back and forth. Bo knew that Tamsin was getting close and she suddenly flipped her back under her. Bo then took Tamsin in her mouth and kissed and sucked the folds and circled her tongue around her clit. Bo then gently pushed two fingers inside of Tamsin and immediately felt her clench around them.

"Bo please don't stop!" cried Tamsin as Bo pushed in and out of her faster and faster. Tamsin cried out as she reached her climax and Bo kept her tongue in place as Tamsin rode out her pleasure. Bo didn't let her stop there and she immediately sent charm through her and caused Tamsin to cum again. Bo did this several more times and finally Tamsin was begging her to stop. Bo laughed as she took the Valkyrie in her arms. Bo had never wanted to hold onto someone as much as she wanted to hold the blonde in her arms right now. She had never felt this way before. It scared her but she knew that she never wanted it let go. She kissed Tamsin and breathed her scent. "I think I might love you too, Tamsin."


End file.
